Home
by YuliaSakamoto
Summary: Aku ingin pulang... A SasuSaku story


**N/B: Selamat bulan November, sedang musim hujan ya ^_^... kali ini saya hadir dengan satu lagi ff gaje SasuSaku yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Michael Buble yang Home. Hope you like it ^_^ jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Home**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : typos, gaje, apalah ini**

**Summary : Aku ingin pulang...**

_Tess... Tess... _

Tetesan air dari langit itu beramai-ramai menghujam tubuh seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan di tengah padang rumput. Pemuda itu terkejut dan menghela nafas. Dia menyegerakan langkahnya menuju sebuah pohon dengan ukuran daun yang sangat besar entah pohon apa namanya. Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian memanjat pohon tersebut kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas salah satu dahan yang tertutup daunnya dengan rimbun. Dia melihat kesana kemari. Hutan itu nampak cukup sepi, mungkin karena penghuni hutan yang lain juga tengah berteduh seperti dirinya.

Sasuke –pemuda itu- mengambil sebuah gulungan dari tas kecil yang digendongnya. Dia membukanya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Perang dunia ninja sudah lama berakhir. Dan dia, salah satu ninja yang terlibat dalam perang itu kini memilih menjadi seorang pengembara.

"Sudah lama juga ya..." gumamnya.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon dan menatap rintik hujan yang masih terus menerus berdatangan. Dia kembali melirik gulungan yang hampir penuh itu. Ya, gulungan itu berisi teknik dan jurus-jurus ninja baru yang selama ini dia pelajari dari hasil pengembaraannya.

"Nanti ini akan kubagi dengan Naruto"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya dia berlatih semua itu dengan Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat beberapa minggu yang lalu Naruto mengirimkan salah satu kodoknya hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Sasuke. Naruto lalu menceritakan segala macam hal seperti ada discount di Ichiraku Ramen, Hinata yang menyatakan perasaannya, guru Kurenai yang telah melahirkan, Shikamaru yang mulai dekat dengan Temari, tentang Ino, Sai, dan bahkan hokage keenam, Kakashi. Semuanya Sasuke ingat dengan jelas. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Sasuke. Benar, Naruto tak menceritakan tentang Sakura.

_'__Bagaimana... kabarnya...?'_

Sasuke terdiam. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto, namun gengsi seorang Uchiha membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa mereka yang tiga sekawan itu bisa-bisanya kehilangan berita salah satu dari mereka? Entahlah.

Sasuke menatap tangan kirinya sambil membolak-baliknya sejenak. Tangan yang sempat putus itu kini sudah utuh kembali berkat Sakura. Dia menjentikkan jarinya meskipun masih sedikit kaku.

Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba rasa kesepian menyerbu Sasuke. Ah, gadis itu pasti sangat sedih saat Sasuke menolak untuk mengajaknya dalam perjalanannya untuk yang kedua kali. Meskipun Sasuke berjanji untuk menemuinya, dia pun tidak tahu pasti kapan dia akan pulang.

"Pulang ya..."

Benar, sudah berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun Sasuke belum kembali juga ke Konoha. Mungkin memang tidak ada keluarga atau saudara yang menunggunya disana. Tapi mungkin ada satu atau dua orang yang setidaknya mengharapkan dia kembali.

"Benar... mungkin sudah terlalu lama aku pergi" Sasuke memasukkan kembali gulungan yang dipegangnya. Dia mulai berdiri dan menengadahkan tangannya. Masih hujan. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mulai meloncati satu dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan satu tekad yang sudah bulat.

"Aku ingin pulang..."

*Home*

Sakura melirik jam yang menempel di dinding di hadapannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan hujan tak kunjung reda. Gadis itu merapatkan baju tidurnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Saat hujan seperti inilah dia paling merasa kesepian. Sudah beberapa waktu ini gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa tidur. Padahal seharian ini dia begitu lelah karena harus menjalani latihan rahasia yang begitu keras dari Tsunade. Namun bagaimanapun dia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, hasilnya sia-sia.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah pigura yang terpajang di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sebuah potret dimana dia, kedua sahabat laki-lakinya, dan guru mereka sedang tersenyum beberapa tahun yang lalu. Naruto, laki-laki yang berambut kuning itu mungkin kini sedang terus berlatih mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi Hokage berikutnya dan mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Kakashi yang sudah jelas menjadi seorang Hokage keenam, saat ini pasti sedang sibuk sekali mengurusi desa. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu entah berada dimana.

Sakura mendengus. Dia begitu ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke pertama kali keluar dari desa dan dia harus menunggunya begitu lama. Dan sekarang, meskipun perang dunia ninja sudah berakhir pun, Sakura tetap harus menunggu Sasuke entah untuk berapa lama. Sakura memang tak pernah mengeluh ataupun menyesal melakukannya, dia yakin suatu saat Sasuke benar-benar akan pulang untuk memenuhi janjinya tempo hari.

Sakura kembali meletakkan pigura itu dan beranjak bangun. Dia menginjakkan kakinya dilantai kayu berwarna hijau yang terasa begitu dingin dan berjalan menuju pintu berandanya. Tanpa menyingkirkan gordennya terlebih dahulu, gadis bermata emerald tersebut menarik pintu perlahan dan menyebabkan angin yang membawa tetesan hujan berhembus masuk ke kamarnya.

_Bruk._

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerbunya dan menangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, dia tak tau kenapa dan siapa yang sedang memeluknya erat saat ini. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan mengenali aroma tubuh pemuda itu, pemuda berambut raven yang selama ini dia tunggu.

"Sa...Sasuke..." gumam Sakura. Dia masih tak percaya kalau pemuda itu kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya dan memeluknya.

"B, bajumu basah..." tambah Sakura. Sasuke masih tak menjawab.

"Sasuke, kau kehujanan?" Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke dan meraba punggung Sasuke yang benar-benar basah.

"Aku pulang" gumam Sasuke, mungkin lebih tepatnya berbisik. Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, aku hanya merasa terlalu jauh darimu" tambah Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku pulang"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan mulai meneteskan butiran bening air matanya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun"

*Home*

Sasuke melirik kearah langit yang begitu mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan. Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian membereskan peralatannya dan langsung beranjak pergi. Dia melompati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan semangat.

"Sudah satu tahun ya... semoga mereka baik-baik saja" gumam Sasuke.

Seulas senyum terpancar dari wajahnya. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Gerbang Konoha sudah terlihat. Sasuke menyapa penjaga gerbang dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Aku pulang..."

"Sasuke-kun... okaeri"

Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku-buku di lemari pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sarada-chan, ayah pulang" Sakura berteriak dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang gadis kecil berambut raven berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Ayaaaaaah..." teriak gadis itu dengan sangat ceria.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kini dia sudah mempunyai tempat untuk pulang, orang-orang yang khawatir dengan kepergiannya dan begitu setia menanti kehadirannya.

"Ya, aku pulang..."

**FIN.**


End file.
